Accolades
Gameplay in Combat Arms rewards players with various Achievements, depending on the game mode. Elimination and One Man Army share accolades with other game modes, while Capture the Flag, Search and Destroy, and Spy Hunt have their own unique accolades. Only most "Kill" accolades were shown in Nexon's online records. As of the 4-14-10 patch, Achievements are complemented with the Medal Case, which awards Combat Points depending on how many kills, accolades, flag captures, etc. that a players has amassed. Achievements *'FIRST KILL' - Be the first person to kill someone in any match. It actually gives a little bit of bonus EXP and GP although not much. (Not shown in online records.) *'HEADSHOT' - Shoot a player in the head. This is an instant kill. *'REVENGE' - Kill a player that has killed you four or more consecutive times. (Not shown in online records.) *'NUTSHOT' - Shoot a male player in the groin. This is NOT an instant kill anymore; it only happens if the killing bullet hits in the nuts. Accolades *'DOUBLE KILL' - Kill two enemies in a short amount of time. (Not shown in online records.) *'MULTI KILL' - Kill three enemies in a short amount of time. *'ULTRA KILL' - Kill four enemies in a short amount of time. *'FANTASTIC' - Kill five enemies in a short amount of time. *'UNBELIEVABLE' - Kill six enemies in a short amount of time. *'UNBELIEVABLE +' - Kill seven or more in a short amount of time. Unbelievable Plus is not shown in online records, except in the European version. Note: #Any accolades that a Super Spy accumulates will not count towards their record. This is because of the powerful weapons they carry and their overall advantage. #Killing more than six (seven in Europe) enemies will only count as one Unbelievable (Unbelievable Plus in Europe) altogether until a new streak starts. #These are excluded in Snowball Fight. Capture the Flag *'CAPTURE' - Pick up the enemy flag. *'RECOVER' - Pick up your own flag (sending it to your base). *'TOUCHDOWN' - Successfully bring the enemy flag to your base. (Your flag needs to be present) Search & Destroy (The two "achievements" are only known by the players' their in-match stats, and they can count like achievements) *For Bravo: BOMB DEFUSED - Successfully defuse a bomb planted by the enemies. *For Alpha: BOMB DETONATED - Successfully plant a bomb and defend it until the timer runs to 0:00 without the bomb being defused. Spy Hunt *'INTEL TAKEN' '(Not shown in HUD, but on the sidebar) *'SPY KILL (not shown in HUD, but on the kill screen) - kill a spy or the Super Spy. Quarantine Mode *'INFECTED' - This appears when an Infected player manages to strike a human. *'INFECTION DESTROYED' - When a human successfully kills an infected, this appears. NOTE: Kill Combo accolades in Quarantine will not count towards the total count online. Snowball Fight *'ICE CRUSH' - Kill a frozen enemy with an equipped Snow Shovel. Note: This was part of the 2008 Christmas Event and is currently unavailble to play. Bombing Run *'BOMB DETONATED '- Successfully plant a bomb and defend it until the timer runs to 0:00 without the bomb being defused. *'BOMB DEFUSED' - Successfully defuse a bomb planted by the enemies. Miscellaneous/Item-related *'HiSec DROPPED - '''A player drops a Hi-Sec Case when killed. *'OBTAINED A HISEC - Pick up a Hi-Sec Case dropped from a dead player. Miscellaneous/Game-related *'''Nexowned - A player is killed by falling, drowning, or a warp in the map. False Achievements *'TRIPLE KILL' - A untrue rumor for killing three enemies in a short time. This is actually known as Multi Kill. *'GODLIKE' - Another very untrue rumor said to be achieved after 10 Unbelievable+. This achievement does not exist in any version of Combat Arms. *'ANAL SHOT' - There is a screenshot floating around the internet depicting Anal Shot, but it does not actually exist. This is likely a joke played off of the Nutshot. Combinations *Any Kill Combo + Head/Nut-shot *Any Kill Combo + Revenge *First Kill + Head/Nut-shot *Head/Nut-shot + Revenge *First Kill + Infected *First Kill + Infected Destroyed! *First Kill + Ice Crush *Headshot + Ice Crush (It is unknown whether Nutshots can be achieved with an Ice Crush since they were not around during December 2008.) *First Kill + Headshot + Ice Crush *Any Kill Combo + Head/Nut-shot + Revenge *Nexowned + Head/Nut-shot Trivia * Many players use Accolades as a sign of status and power, since many of the later Accolades are rather hard to achieve (i.e. Fantastics or Unbelievables). * People who achieve high accolades are often "hackusated' and kicked. * For a while, "Ultra Kill" was mistakenly spelled "Ultla Kill" after Nexon changed the HUD and interface. * Killing a zombie in Rec Rules counts as an Infection Destroyed. Despite that, it doesn't count as an actual "medal" kill. Category:System